Diakko y Barbara x Lotte Fanfic
by Bleach010915
Summary: historia sobre como empiezan a salir diana y akko y al mismo tiempo se da a lugar un pequeño drama (muy pequeño, ellas también empiezan a salir) entre lotte y barbara
1. Chapter 1

**Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Trigger**

 **Disculpen por los posibles errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una charla de amigas se llevaba a cabo en el dormitorio del equipo Verde, las integrantes eran las dueñas del dormitorio y el equipo rojo.

"Susy! ¿Verdad o reto?".- preguntaba Amanda a su compañera.

"Verdad"

"¿El día que Akko se estrelló contra un árbol en la clase de vuelo, tu le diste alguna poción ese día?"

"Claro que no, ella ya es muy torpe sin mis pociones".- decía Susy riéndose descaradamente.

"¡Oye!".- se quejo Akko por el comentario.

"Jajaja, si lo imaginaba solo quería que lo dijeras…jajaja". Amanda se burlaba sínicamente de Akko.

"Akko, ¡verdad o reto!"

"V-Verdad"

"¿Te gusta Diana?

"¡Q-Que!, Quiero decir R-Reto…".- Akko decidió que preferiría evitar el tema

"Por favor te hemos visto como la miras es demasiado obvio".- Amanda trato de convencer a su amiga para que contestara la pregunta, pero no pareció funcionar.

"Dije que reto…"

Era el turno de Susy para retar a Akko, pero entre ella y Amanda decidían que sería mejor para retar a su querida amiga, Akko solo podía ver con horror a sus compañeras

"¡Amanda!, no le metas ideas en la cabeza a Susy, de por si ella no es muy buena conmigo".

"Tranquila Akko, yo solo pienso en el entretenimiento del grupo".- decía la chica de cabello naranja con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Susy y Amanda decidieron que la oportunidad era muy buena como para no pensarlo bien por lo que decidieron que el turno lo dejarían para lo último y siguió el turno de Lotte, Akko hizo la pregunta.

"Lotte, ¡verdad o reto!"

"Verdad".- Lotte prefirió no arriesgarse a un reto, ya teniendo en mente como eran sus amigas en esta clase de juegos.

"Nmm…Lotte…tu… ¿has besado a alguien o estas enamorada?".- decía la peli castaña mientras todas volteaban a ver a su amiga con la incógnita.

De todas las cosas que Lotte Yanson pensó que Akko le preguntaría esta era la última en su lista, jamás imagino que su miga estaría interesada en este tipo de temas por lo que la pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja.

"¿Eh?, ¿por qué quieres saber algo como eso?"

"Oyee, no molestes a Lotte, ella es demasiado pura".- decía Amanda con una mirada divertida

"Jeje, lo siento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió".- contesto Akko riendo torpemente

"B-Bueno no me importaría contestar eso pero…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente asustando a todas las presentes.

"¡Ustedes jovencitas, ya paso la hora de dormir!, ¡todas las que no se sean de este dormitorio salgan y regresen al suyo ahora!".- decía la profesora Finnelan

Las chicas caminaron resignadas a su habitación antes de que a la profesora se le ocurriera algún castigo para ellas.

"Bueno, ya vamos a dormir".- decía Akko con voz soñolienta.

"Y bien Lotte, ¿cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta?".-preguntaba Susy a su compañera

"¿Cual pregunta?"

"La de verdad o reto, tu no contestaste".- ahora Susy desviando la mirada fingiendo desinterés aunque por dentro deseaba saber la respuesta.

"Oh!, es cierto, de todos modos mi respuesta no era tan emocionante, nunca me he enamorado de nadie, hasta ahora no he sentido nada por nadie".

"Así que…es así".- contesto Susy mientras se recostaba en su cama y apagaba las luces.

"Si, lo siento…"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el dormitorio del equipo azul aun no se apagaban las luces, dos chicas aun seguían despiertas y no parecía que fueran a dormirse pronto.

"¡Por favor Barbara apaga las luces ya!, Es hora de dormir…".- Hannah se quejaba mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada.

"Solo espera un momento, estoy escribiendo una carta para Lotte"

"¿Qué aun sigues con eso?, ¿no puedes dejarlo para mañana?".

"Claro que no tengo tenerla lista antes de mañana…".- decía Barbara mientras estaba sentada en su escritorio rodeada de papeles tirados tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para escribir en su carta para Lotte.

Hannah aun no entendía porque su mejor amiga se obsesionaba tanto en escribir una tonta carta para una de sus amigas.

"¡Por favor ya duermetee!"

"Hannah, Barbara… lamento interrumpir su plática pero creo que la hora de dormir pasó hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría pedirles amablemente que guarden silencio".- el alboroto de sus amigas había despertado a diana así que tuvo que intervenir por el bien de sus horas de sueño y las de sus amigas.

"Barbara está escribiendo una carta de amor para Lotte y no me deja dormir".- se defendía Hannah.

"N-No es una carta de amor… solo voy a invitarla a pasar la tarde juntas". Barbara les contestaba muy sonrojada.

"Vamos no seas tímida".- Ahora Hannah estaba provocando a su amiga.

"Tu... ¿Estás interesada en Lotte?".- diana pregunto interesada en el tema

"¿Eh?, bueno… no… no estoy segura… ¿Crees que es extraño?".

"N-No claro que no, solo preguntaba, últimamente las veía que pasaban más tiempo juntas aun cuando antes no se llevaban bien…pero solo eso". Diana trato de aclarar que no tenía problema con la relación de sus amigas.

"B-Bueno podría decir lo mismo de ti y de Akko…"

"L-Lo mío con Akko es diferente…".- diana definitivamente se arrepentía por haberle contado a sus amigas sobre los sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo tenia por Akko, ella simplemente les había hecho algunas preguntas como, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido cuando Akko la abrazaba?, ¿Por qué tenía ganas de ahorcar a Amanda cada que se acercaba a Akko para darle lecciones de vuelo? Entre otras preguntas, pero nunca se imagino que la respuesta de sus amigas seria que ella estaba enamorada y mucho menos que ellas sacarían provecho para burlarse de ella algunas veces.

"Si, tu cara roja cuando te abraza muestra lo diferente que es…".- decía Hannah con desdén.

"Bueno, solo tardare algunos minutos más… por favor regresen a dormir". Barbara trato de terminar la conversación.

"si, está bien".- Diana les deseo buenas noches a sus amigas y se dirigió a su parte de la habitación, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Hannah para tratar de ver sus expresiones pero ella solo oculto su cara en su almohada y se dispuso para dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Akko y diana se encontraban caminando hacia una tienda de objetos mágicos, Akko le había pedido ayuda a la rubia para escoger algunas cosas que necesitaba comprar como material para sus clases.

"Solo necesitas un caldero y algunas pociones más para terminar con todo".

"Muchas gracias, diana!".- Akko saltaba alegremente para acercarse a la rubia y después tomo una de sus manos y le dio un ligero apretón.

"Si, no hay problema".- diana desvió su mirada con su cara muy sonrojada.

Pasaron una hora escogiendo las cosas que deberían comprar y cuando estuvieron listas salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la escuela, pero al salir las chicas se dieron cuenta que en verdad hacia frio.

"¿Por qué hace tanto frioooo!?". Se quejaba Akko amargamente.

"Es cierto, No sabía que bajaría tanto la temperatura". -decía diana mientras se cubría para no sentir frio.

Achuuu!.- Akko estornudo exageradamente llamando la atención de diana

"Akko, ¿No tienes algo para abrigarte?".-

"No, Salí tan rápido como pude que no tomar nada para cubrirme del frio".-

"Akko por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez, eres una bruja de luna nova así que debes actuar como tal".

"Si, lo siento…".-Akko pensó que un cuando pasaban más tiempo juntas, diana seguía siendo algo estricta con ella, pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando la rubia saco un pañuelo y limpió su cara, después saco su varita y con su magia consiguió una bufanda color azul pálido para su amiga y se la coloco con cuidado.

"Así estarás mejor".- decía diana sonriéndole con cariño a su amiga.

"G-Gracias, diana".- su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido ante los cuidados de diana y sus mejillas se sentían cálidas, ella no sabía si era porque se estaba enfermando o por lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sin duda Akko pensaba que diana seguía siendo estricta pero también pensó en que ella era igualmente dulce.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos".- al decir esto diana siguió caminando mientras Akko la seguía. La castaña la alcanzo, tomo su mano y la metió en su bolsillo junto con la de ella entrelazando sus dedos.

"¡Vámonos!".- decía Akko acelerando el paso pero pegándose más a ella, diana se sonrojó fuertemente pero no se apartó.

" _¡Ah! ¡Quiero abrazarla!".-_ Pensó diana, casi gritando en su mente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lotte y Barbara se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela, las dos leían alegremente uno de sus capítulos de Night Fall, sus rostros estaban cerca uno del otro Barbara tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja. De vez en cuando la bruja de cabello oscuro se acercaba de mas para que se tocaran sus hombros y solo a veces hacia algún ademan o gesto para inevitablemente tocar sus manos.

"Creo que este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos".

"¡Si están romántico!, quisiera seguir leyendo todo el día…".- decía Barbara soñadoramente

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación por el siguiente capítulo?".- propuso Lotte muy animada, ella siempre disfrutaba pasar tiempo con barbará leyendo su historia favorita.

"Si, eso sería agradable…".- Barbara hojeo su libro por última vez pero antes de que lo cerrara se corto levemente con una de las hojas, Lotte se dio cuenta enseguida al ver el cambio en la expresión de su amiga.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si solo me corté un poco con la hoja".

"Oh, espera".- Lotte sacó de su bolsillo una bandita, tomó su mano suavemente y la atrajo hacia ella.- "Siempre traigo algunas en mi bolsillo, ya sabes Akko siempre se lastima".- después de decir eso le coloco la bandita en su dedo, luego acaricio su mano y las acerco a su pecho.-"¡Ya está Listo!".- Lotte le sonrió y Barbara sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido.

"M-Muchas gracias… C-Creo que es hora de irnos".

Las chicas caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos al llegar a la habitación del equipo rojo Lotte abrió la puerta e invito a Barbara a pasar.

"Lotte, ¿recuerdas la parte donde los dos están solos en su habitación…?"

Lotte tomó entre sus brazos uno de los capítulos de su historia favorita.-"Claro que sí, es una de mis partes favoritas".-

De repente Barbara tomo de la mano a Lotte y la recostó sobre la cama mas cercana, por la sorpresa Lotte dejó caer el libro.

"B-Barb… ¿Que estas…?"

Lotte guardo silencio mientras veía a Barbara acercándose para sentarse sobre ella, la pequeña de anteojos se sonrojó demasiado cuando vio el rostro de su amiga acercándose lentamente, después con una de sus manos Barbara acaricio las pecas del rostro de Lotte y dejo su mano sobre su rostro, con su otra mano entrelazo sus dedos con una de las manos de Lotte.

"E-Eres tan hermosa…"

"Y-Yo…"- la rubia aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa como para hacer algo.

"Daría todo el tiempo que me queda por pasar al menos unos minutos más junto a ti…."- después de decir esto sus frentes se tocaron suavemente y Barbara le sonrió cálidamente. "Creo que después de eso belle abraza a Edgar"

" _Oh…"-_ Lotte sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que trataba todo eso, su mirada se nublo pero hizo lo que Barbara le dijo y la abrazó para que no pudiera ver su rostro que estaba tan rojo así como deseo que su corazón no latiera tan rápido ya que su amiga podría notarlo..- "Te amo Edgar…"

Este día Lotte Yanson se dio cuenta que tal vez ella podría estar interesada en alguien.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno hace mucho que no escribía algo, cambie de trabajo y de residencia por lo que no tenía muchos ánimos, pero bueno esta historia se centrara en Akko x Diana y de Lotte x Barbara aunque aun estoy decidiendo algunas cosas sobre la segunda pareja ya que me siento tan culpable por separar a Hannah de Barbara pero ya veré que pasa.**

 **¡Los comentarios son muy apreciados!**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Trigger**

 **Disculpen por los posibles errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Akko y diana se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando, ellas decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar para tener privacidad y poder concentrarse en los estudios de Akko para los próximos exámenes.

"¿Diana, crees que podamos descansar un rato?".

"Sí, creo eso sería aceptable….muchas gracias…". Diana bostezó muy discretamente pero no paso desapercibida por Akko.

"¿No has dormido bien?".

"Estuve despierta solo unas horas de mas ayer… necesitaba terminar un informe para la directora"

"¿Qué tal si duermes un poco?... Aquí…".- Akko le señalo una parte libre de la mesa.

"¿Q-Que? ¿Dormir aquí contigo?... creo que sería muy inapropiado, la biblioteca es un lugar para estudiar no para dormir".- diana se negaba mientras veía a los alrededores algo nerviosa.

" _A veces puede ser tan terca".-_ pensó Akko viendo como los ojos de su amiga se veían un poco hinchados y des vez en cuando sin querer su postura se encorvaba ligeramente _._

"Bueno que tal si solo descansas tu cabeza en la mesa, yo hare eso últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien".- Akko inclino su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, pero mantuvo uno entre abierto para ver a diana.

"Bueno… pero solo serán unos minutos…".- diana hizo lo mismo que Akko y se mantuvo viéndola unos minutos, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa de que Akko la estaba sosteniendo de la mano.

"¿Qué haces?". Diana preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Ya sabes, aun hace un poco de frio…".- diana se sonrojó pero no separó sus manos, Akko la acariciaba suavemente con su dedo pulgar y después entrelazo sus dedos.

"Gracias, eres muy cálida…".- diana se dejó vencer por el sueño muy lentamente.

Solo pasaron unos minutos y Akko se dio cuenta de que diana se había quedado dormida, lentamente acerco su silla y se acurruco más cerca de ella para también descansar y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¿L-Lo Vez?, sabía que recordarías los diálogos de ese capítulo".- decía Barbara casi saltando de la cama, la atenciones que había tenido Lotte con ella en la biblioteca, a su parecer habían sido muy dulces que no pudo controlarse en abrazarla pero cuando vio la situación en la que estaba tuvo que improvisar.

"S-Si, fue muy divertido…Gracias… ¿Q-Quieres sentarte?"

"Oh!, claro…si".- Barbara aun seguía arriba de Lotte, por lo que casi salto de la cama para bajar.

Lotte se levanto de la cama, después sacó algunos bocadillos y sirvió un poco de te embotellado y luego se sentó a su lado, al estar cerca de Barbara se puso algo nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada así que quiso acercarse un poco más, incluso sentía muchas ganas de abrazarla o al menos tomar su mano otra vez, pero se detuvo cuando de repente entró volando a la habitación una nota en forma de mariposa.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Eh, oh es de Hannah, a veces nos mandamos mensajes de esta manera"

"Oh, ¿Qué dice?".- Pregunto Lotte algo interesada.

" _Barbara, tengo hambre, por favor cuando regreses de tu cita con Lotte consígueme algo para cenar, por cierto no manosees mucho a Lotte por que sus compañeras de cuarto se pueden enfadar_

 _Con cariño Hannah"._

"Eh, no es nada, no importa".- Barbara se sonrojo y rápidamente dobló la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo, decidió que sería mejor evitar el tema. "Hehehe, sigamos con lo nuestro".

"Está bien".- Lotte se sintió decepcionada al escuchar las palabras de Barbara, probablemente se estaba tomando muy enserio todo eso pero cuando vio a su amiga sonrojarse cuando leyó la nota que le había mandado Hannah, se dio cuenta que era posible que ella no fuera especial para Barbara en absoluto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya era de noche, la luz en las a fueras de la biblioteca era de las lámparas que se habían encendido, Akko se acababa de despertar mientras que diana aun seguía dormida, sus manos aun estaba unidas la castaña estaba acurrucada cerca de su amiga. Akko levantó su vista y vio los apuntes de diana, su letra era impecable pero Akko notó algo más, su amiga había hecho anotaciones específicas y detalladas en cada tema buscando la mejor manera para explicárselos a Akko.

Akko pensó que diana era demasiado seria con sus sesiones de estudio pero una parte de ella se sintió muy cálida por el empeño que le ponía en enseñarle.

" _Ella es muy amable…"_

"Nmm…Akko… ¿Qué hora es?".

"Es tarde…" Akko le dio un ligero apretón a su mano y diana enseguida noto que sus manos aun seguían unidas y además estaban peligrosamente cerca.

"Oh!, lo siento".- diana trató de alejarse pero Akko no se lo permitió y la acercó más.

"Sabes, Creo que eres muy dulce".

"¿P-Por qué lo dices?".

"Porque veo como te esfuerzas en enseñarme, aunque yo soy torpe".

"Tú no eres torpe, solo estabas en desventaja con las otras brujas por no ser de un linaje mágico, tu eres una excelente bruja, así que no deberías decir esas cosas…".- diana quería decir más, necesitaba convencer a Akko de que estaba equivocada pero fue interrumpida cuando su amiga acercó sus rostros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, por creer tanto en mi".- Akko soltó lentamente la mano de diana, su rostro estaba sonrojado y temblaba ligeramente, ella temía que su muestra de cariño hubiera sido demasiado para la rubia pero antes de que pudiera separarse más, diana se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba y sorprendiéndose a sí misma volvió a tomarla de la mano para acercarla y abrazarla.

Las chicas podían sentir como sus corazones latían muy rápido, estaban tan cerca una de la otra que casi podían escuchar sus latidos, Akko dio un suspiro de satisfacción se sentía tan bien en los brazos de diana y acurruco su cabeza en su cuello respirando el aroma de su amiga, diana se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Akko, así que movió su rostro, sus narices se tocaron y sus miradas se cruzaron.

" _Ah, Ella es muy linda"_.- diana juntó sus frentes y sintió el deseo de juntar sus labios, así que así lo hizo en un toque suave y tierno. Akko al principio estaba desconcertada por la muestra de cariño de diana pero se abrazo mas a ella y correspondió el beso.

Al separarse las dos estaban nerviosas y sonrojadas, desviaban sus miradas para no verse a los ojos por la vergüenza pero al menos una de las dos debía de decir algo así que diana decidió que debía ser ella.

"Akko…"

"Disculpen, siento interrumpir pero vamos a cerrar la biblioteca… ¿podrían salir?".- la bruja encargada de la biblioteca se acercó de repente para avisarles que debían salir.

Las chicas salieron lo más rápido posible, no pudieron hablar correctamente sobre lo que paso porque dos hadas las acompañaron hasta su habitación ya que había pasado el toque de queda y Akko tenía antecedentes de romper las reglas muy seguido así que la bruja encargada no quiso arriesgarse.

"Buenas noches Akko…"

"Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana…".- cada quien entró a su habitación pensando en cómo abordarían el tema al día siguiente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al entrar a la habitación Akko seguía pensando en diana que apenas noto que Lotte y Barbara estaban en la habitación

"Hola Akko, buenas noches".- saludó cortésmente Barbara.

"Akko, estas de regreso, ya nos moveremos de tu cama… solo espera". Lotte se puso de pie para indicarle a Akko que se levantarían de su cama pero la castaña no le prestó atención.

"No hay problema…".- la castaña se recostó en la cama de Susy y les dio la espalda, Akko aun estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos acerca de diana y en lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca.

"Eh, pero Susy se va a enojar si te queda ahí.- Lotte aconsejo a Akko pero ella solo empezó a rodar en la cama murmurando algunas palabras que no entendía, así que prefirió ignorar por el momento a su amiga y salir a despedir a Barbara, solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con las peleas de Akko y Susy después.

"Gracias por venir".

"No, Muchas gracias por invitarme".- Barbara sonrió al decir esto, por lo regular cuando se despedían Lotte siempre la abrazaba así que Barbara estaba ansiosa de que lo hiciera.

"Bueno… ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana".- Lotte hizo una reverencia, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

"… nos vemos mañana…". Susurró Barbara.

" _¿Acaso hice algo que la molestó?..."_

Al parecer, para Barbara hoy no era su día de suerte.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pobre Barbara :/**

 **Ya salió el juego de Little Witch Academia, yo quiero jugarlo pero al parecer necesito crear una cuenta japonesa o algo así. Ojala y pueda jugarlo pronto.**

 **Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, si no es así, lo siento mucho T.T**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Witch Academia Pertenece a Trigger**

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pasaron dos días después de que Barbara se había reunido con Lotte, ella había estado muy pensativa por la indiferencia que había mostrado su amiga con ella, así que buscó un poco de ayuda.

"Diana, ¿Puedo pasar?".- Preguntó Barbara asomando su cabeza desde los estantes que separan la parte de la habitación de diana y las de Hannah y Barbara.

"Está bien, pasa".

Barbara se acercó a diana que estaba sentada en su escritorio, ella se sentó lentamente en la cama.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?".-decía diana mientras Barbara se movía nervosamente en su lugar pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle.

"Disculpa, quería preguntarte…algunas cosas".

"Desde hace dos días siento que Lotte ha estado…bueno un poco distante… ¿Akko no te ha contado algo sobre eso?".

"No, ella no ha mencionado nada sobre eso".- diana se sonrojó al recordar la última vez que se encontró con Akko en la biblioteca.- "Pero… ¿Por qué sientes eso?

"Bueno, desde la última vez que estuvimos en su habitación, no me di cuenta enseguida pero es posible que cuando me subí sobre ella y la sujete de las manos en la cama de Akko… posiblemente la molesto".- decía Barbara tratando de sonar lo más seria posible.

" _¿Se subió sobre ella y las sujeto de las manos?".-_ diana se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.- "¿P-Porque hiciste eso?".

"Bueno, después de regresar con ella de la biblioteca, yo estaba tan feliz y no pude resistirme a querer tocarla más y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre ella en la cama acariciando su rostro con mis manos, entonces vi su mirada de pánico así que recordé algunos diálogos de NightFall y los empecé a decir para que ella creyera que estaba actuando y además le dije que me abrazara".- Barbara se sonrojó y tapó su cara con sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza.- "Crees que este muy enfadada?".

Después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado, hasta diana se había sonrojado igual que su amiga, ella había recordado su momento con Akko y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pero decidió que debía ser firme y seguir con la conversación para poder ayudar a su compañera.

"¿Cómo fue su reacción después de que te levantaste?, ¿ella trato de apartarte?"

"Bueno, no, ella no intentó detenerme y tenía su cara muy roja".

"Creo, es una buena señal, por como Akko se expresa de Lotte, ella es una persona sumamente noble y amable además de que comparte igual que tu un gran cariño por esas novelas que lees así que por como abordaste la situación dudo que ella este enfadada contigo por eso, ¿Qué fue lo que paso después?"

"Creo que después ella me ofreció algunos bocadillos y se sentó cerca de mí, luego me llegó una nota de Hannah, ella me preguntó que decía pero no quise mostrársela porque era algo vergonzosa".- Barbara le mostró la nota a diana para que la leyera.

" _¿Cita con Lotte?, ¿Que no la manosee?".- "_ Parece que… Hannah te conoce muy bien _".-_ después de leer la nota diana no pudo evitar bromear al menos un poco.

"¡Dianaaa!

"Bien, lo siento, luego ¿qué paso después?".

"Ella y yo continuamos conversando pero yo la sentí algo distraída"

"Antes de que nos volviéramos amigas del equipo rojo, tu y Hannah eran algo crueles con ella, ¿no crees que pudo haber malinterpretado el contenido de esa nota?".

"Pero Hannah solo se estaba burlando de mí"

"Es posible pero ella no lo sabe, la otra opción sería…"

"¿Qué sería?"

"No, no es nada, creo que debes de preguntarle directamente para no tener conclusiones equivocadas".- diana decidió no decir más para no confundir más a su amiga

"No le he preguntado porque es demasiado vergonzoso pero…Creo que debo intentarlo"

"Bueno, muchas gracias por escucharme diana"

"No hay problema, pero ¿por qué no hablaste con Hannah?"

"Es que creo que tu y yo estamos en situaciones similares, ya sabes tú y Akko…"

Diana le sonrió mientras se despedía de ella y pensaba para sí misma…-" _es extraño ¿acaso_ _Barbara jamás pensó que es posible que Lotte estuviera celosa?"._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Diana salió de su habitación, después de hablar con Barbara, había pensado lo que le había dicho su amiga sobre que estaban en situaciones similares, definitivamente eso era posible pero pensaba que había una gran diferencia ella y Akko se habían besado así que prácticamente para ella se podía decir que estaban saliendo.

" _Espera".-_ diana volvió a recordar los sucesos anteriores

" _Fui yo la que la besé".-_ ahora la rubia empezaba a entrar en pánico.- _"¿Y si ella solo me correspondió por cortesía?"_

 _Pero también nos abrazamos.-_ trataba de justificar su supuesta relación _.- "ella abraza a todas sus amigas"._

Diana se detuvo y trato de sostenerse de una las paredes _.- "Yo no le dije lo que sentía por ella, solo la bese, sin pedir su permiso… ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo".-_ diana sentía que sus fuerzas se esfumaban ante la revelación de sus pensamientos.

"Diana", ¿te pasa algo?

"¿Akko?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien pero, por favor acompáñame". Diana la tomó de la mano y entraron a una de las aulas vacías, diana cerró la puerta y acorralo a Akko en la pared poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza.

"A-Akko, necesito hablar sobre lo que pasó en la biblioteca, por favor…

"¿Q-Quieres decir cuando nos besamos?"

"Akko, ¿Que significó ese beso para ti?".- diana tomo sus manos y las acerco a su pecho

"¿Qué significo para mí?".- Akko estaba muy nerviosa ante su pregunta, no esperaba tener que enfrentar a diana tan pronto.- "Yo creo que me gustó, fue muy lindo"

Diana sintió un aleteo en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Tu… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?".- diana le decía al oído.

"Claro que si…".- Akko se abrazó más a su amiga y después la beso en los labios para luego verse a los ojos.

"Akko, ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Barbara salió en busca de su amiga de anteojos, caminó por los pasillos hacia la habitación del equipo rojo.

"Lotte, ¿estás ahí?"

Barbara notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta así que entró, al hacerlo vio a Lotte que estaba recostada sobre su escritorio y no había señal de sus compañeras

" _Parece que tuve suerte".-_ Barbara rodeo a Lotte con uno de sus brazos y se acercó hacia su oreja para hablarle.

"Lotte, por favor despierta… es malo para tu espalda dormir así".

Lotte empezó a moverse y poco a poco a abrir su ojos, de reojo pudo ver que había alguien en la habitación así que levanto la su cabeza rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que el rostro de Barbara estaba cerca que por el movimiento repentino sin querer Barbara besó su frente y luego se alejó sorprendida.

"L-Lo siento no quise sorprenderte".- decía barbará mientras tocaba sus labios

"¿Barbara?, ¿Q-Que sucede?

"Bueno quería hablarte sobre algo"

"¿Qué es?".- Lotte se sorprendió al verla pero tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba.

"Bueno quería saber si te moléstate conmigo la última vez que estuvimos juntas"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

"Pero, estuviste muy indiferente conmigo"

"No me molestó nada de lo que hicimos, es verdad".

"Entonces ¿por qué?".- Barbara de repente recordó su conversación con diana.- "Fue por la nota de Hannah?

Lotte se tensó al escuchar eso y Barbara se dio cuenta.-"Mira".- la chica le enseñó la nota mientras estaba sumamente roja, de verdad ella no quería que la leyera pero era inevitable. "Hannah solo quería burlarse de mí, no le tomes importancia". Barbara tartamudeaba y desviaba su cara avergonzada.

De repente Lotte empezó a reírse levemente y después le sonrió.- "Hannah sí que te conoce"

"¡Que!, Nonono esa no era mi intención"

"Es una broma, no te preocupes".- Lotte se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga felizmente.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Lotte y Barbara se dirigían al dormitorio del equipo Azul, las chicas iban a hacer un itinerario sobre sus actividades para el próximo evento de NightFall ya que Lotte insistía que si tenían todo planeado podrían recorrer todo el lugar en la menor cantidad de tiempo. Barbara estaba más que contenta ahora que todo se había resuelto con su amiga, los nervios y la tensión por fin habían desaparecido así que ella no podría ser mas feliz.

Al entrar a la habitación las chicas se disponían a tener su "reunión estratégica" pero Barbara la interrumpió.

"Lotte, ¿escuchaste eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Parece que diana está en la habitación". Barbara le susurro a su amiga al oído.

Akko y diana estaban sentadas en la orilla de la cama de la rubia, las dos estaban tomadas de la mano, Akko recargada en su hombro.

"Akko, ¿crees que podría abrazarte de nuevo?".

"No tienes que pedirme permiso…Y-Yo quiero que lo hagas"

"Está bien…" diana se acercó lentamente a su novia y la envolvió en sus brazos cálidamente.-"Es muy agradable estar contigo Akko, nunca me había sentido así…".

"Yo… me siento de la misma manera".- contestó Akko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para después acercar su rostro al cuello de diana darle un pequeño beso y después aspirar su aroma.

Diana dio un suspiro lleno de satisfacción estaba disfrutando mucho de ese abrazo, Akko acariciaba su espalda y eso la ayudaba a relajarse tanto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente a gusto y reconfortada.

"Akko…".- diana se separó unos centímetros para besar dulcemente a su novia, ellas entrelazaron sus manos diana comenzó a besar las mejillas de Akko y después volvió a los labios de su novia que tanto le gustaban, ambas se sentían tan bien al hacer esto y al separarse volvieron a abrazarse y se recostaron en la cama.

"Son Diana y Akko?".-Barbara y Lotte se sonrojaron.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar a tu dormitorio".- le susurro Barbara a su amiga

"Si, yo también creo que deberíamos hacer eso…"

Las chicas se movieron a hurtadillas y salieron de la habitación muy lentamente. Ya en el corredor ninguna de las dos habló, la atmosfera era tensa y no podían verse a los ojos.

Al llegar a la habitación Lotte abrió la puerta y entraron pero la chica de anteojos recordó porque desde un principio pasaron del dormitorio de Barbara y eso era porque la habitación estaba tan desordenada por los experimentos de Susy y las cosas de Akko regadas por todas partes.

"Eh, yo, Lo siento, en un momento voy a ordenar todo esto…".- decía Lotte tratando de limpiar la desastrosa habitación, Barbara solo veía con asombro la rapidez de la chica de anteojos, pero su cara cambio de sorpresa a preocupación cuando Lotte de repente golpeo algo que estaba en el suelo, Barbara trató de sujetarla para que no cayera pero una de las botellas de pociones que Lotte llevaba en sus manos se derramo salpicando un poco a Barbara y luego terminaron abrazadas para no perder el equilibrio

"¿Estás bien?"

"S-Si, muchas gracias…"

Las chicas se apartaron poco a poco con sus caras sonrojadas, Lotte empezó a soltar la espalda de su amiga y separo su cabeza de su hombro suspirando levemente, Barbara se estremeció un poco con el aliento en su cuello después deslizo sus dedos lentamente por el brazo de Lotte desde su codo hasta la palma de su mano para darle un ligero apretón.

"Perdón por causarte problemas".- Lotte desvió su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Barbara la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, después se inclino para recoger los anteojos de la rubia y se los ofreció.

"Gracias".

"No hay problema, Ven siéntate, aun tenemos que planear las cosas para el evento".- decía Barbara tratando de mostrar valor, pero estar tan cerca de Lotte la hacía sentirse muy cálida y feliz.

"Está bien…"

"Creo que si empezamos por esta área sería mucho más fácil recorrer"

"¡Siiii!, ¡tal vez hasta podamos ver a Anabel!, si quieres puedo presentártela…"

"Si, yo pienso que estaría bien".- dijo Barbara mientras le sonreía a Lotte y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. El gesto puso muy nerviosa a la rubia y desvió su mirada a sus manos.

"Barbara, que piensas a cerca de Akko y diana?"

"Antes de conocerla bien, siempre vi a Akko como una fracasada que no hacía nada bien, jamás me hubiera imaginado que ellas dos se enamorarían y mucho menos que Akko haría a diana tan… feliz…".

" _Lotte"_ \- Barbara utilizó su manos para cubrir su rostro, empezaba a sentirse algo mareada y su temperatura se estaba elevando.

"Si, para mi es la primera vez que veo a Akko de esa manera".

" _No puedo, Yo no debería".-_ Barbara tomó el rostro de Lotte entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, Lotte trató de aparatarse pero se vio acorralada entre uno de los respaldos de la litera de la cama.

"B-Barbara, ¿por qué haces esto?".- a duras penas Lotte pudo separarse de ella para enfrentarla pero Barbara era más fuerte.

"Porque me gustas Lotte".- Barbara la tomó de las manos y comenzó a besar su cuello, después soltó las manos de Lotte para ahora sujetarla por la cintura solo que debajo de su blusa, Lotte se estremeció al sentir sus manos en sus piel.

"Por favor espera".- decía Lotte con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Al ver su rostro Barbara se detuvo de inmediato pero aun tenía sus manos debajo de su blusa.

" _Esto no debería ser así, tengo que detenerme".-_ Mentalmente Barbara trataba de detenerse pero, su cuerpo no hacia lo que le ordenaba.

"Pero Lotte, yo te amo…".- decía Barbara volviendo a acercar sus rostros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, las chicas dirigieron su mirada rápidamente para ver a Susy entrar y arrojarles agua de una botella viéndolas con una mirada molesta.

"Les aconsejo que se calmen un poco".

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **¡Susy al rescate!... Bueno este fue el capitulo 3, muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores de verdad son muy apreciados.**

 **No estoy muy convencida con el capitulo pero aun así espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¡Por favor comente!**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Witch Academia pertenece a trigger.**

 **Una disculpa por los posibles errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era de tarde en la habitación del equipo rojo, en la cama de Akko se encontraban Barbara y Lotte la primera tenía el rostro mojado por un antídoto lanzado por Sucy la cual estaba frente a ellas.

"S-Sucy". Decía Lotte muy sorprendida.

"¿Estás bien?"

"S-Si"

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño Barbara por fin reacciono ante todo lo que había pasado.

"L-Lotte, ¡lo siento! Yo no sé qué fue lo que me paso, D-De verdad, fue como si no pudiera controlar lo que hacía, yo no…"

"Fue por esa poción de amor".- Sucy señalo una de las botellas que estaban en la mesa.

"¿P-Por qué tienes algo así su habitación?"

"Era un pedido, no es de su incumbencia"

"Pero, por tu culpa ataque a Lotte"

"¿De verdad fue solo por eso?

"¿Cómo?".- Barbara estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante las palabras sin sentido de Sucy

"No es nada, tal vez sería mejor que regreses a tu habitación…Lotte y yo tenemos mucho que limpiar". Lotte asintió ante el comentario de su compañera y desvió su mirada.

"E-Esta bien, Lotte siento mucho lo que paso, de verdad". Barbara salió de mala gana de la habitación sin siquiera poder hablar con la rubia, solo se acerco y dejó cerca de ella las notas que habían escrito para su día en el evento de NightFall, Sucy cerró la puerta de la habitación y dirigió su mirada a Lotte que estaba tratando de limpiar la almohada de Akko.

"Siento lo que paso, ¿de verdad estas bien?".

"Si, no te preocupes…".respondió Lotte, pero su compañera sabía que no lo estaba, ya que abrazaba la almohada y se reusó a mirarla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Algunos días después**_

¿Comooooo? Estas saliendo con diana?

"Sí, pero no tienes que gritarlo".- decía Akko muy sonrojada.

"oh, lo siento".- Amanda lo había hecho apropósito para avergonzar a Akko pero eso no lo diría en voz alta

"Felicidades".- Contanze y Jazminka la felicitaban

"Quien lo diría, Akko saliendo con la chica mas talentosa de la academia".- reflexionaba Amanda

"Jejeje sí, yo también me sorprendo".- ahora Akko sonreía torpemente.

"¿Y como es salir con la princesita Cavendish?"

"Bueno, ella es…". En ese momento Akko vio que entraba su novia junto con sus compañeras de habitación las dos cruzaron sus miradas y diana le sonrió cálidamente.

" _Ella es muy dulce"._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Akko y diana se encontraban recostadas en una de las camas de la enfermería, en un principio se suponía que las dos estarían estudiando en la biblioteca pero Akko insistió que diana se veía muy cansada de todos los turnos que había tenido con las patrullas nocturnas para vigilar a las estudiantes que violaban el toque de queda así que debía de descansar lo antes posible, pero la morena sabia que Hannah y Barbara se encontraban en su habitación así como Lotte y Sucy en la suya, así que decidió revisar la enfermería que para su suerte no había nadie ya que la enfermera había salido a tomar su descanso.

"Akko de verdad estoy bien".-Diana le insistió a su novia que no debía de preocuparse pero ella solo la ignoro e hizo que las dos se acostaran en la cama vacía argumentando que ella también estaba cansada. Akko se volteo de frente a diana y la acerco abrazándola y haciendo que la rubia colocara su rostro en su cuello.

"Así está mejor, me estaba dando un poco de frio". Akko estaba haciendo todo esto apropósito para asegurarse de que su novia descansara lo suficiente y de paso poder abrazarla tanto como pudiera.

"Es cierto, hace frio".- diana mintió un poco para así también ella tener una escusa para acurrucarse más todavía con Akko.

Desde que empezaron a salir diana notó que Akko era entrañablemente atenta con ella, de vez en cuando la morena trataría de ayudarla con sus informes para la directora (aunque no pudiera hacerlos del todo bien, igualmente diana apreciaba el gesto), algunas veces Akko la visitaría en sus patrullas nocturnas con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una manta en mano solo para que se tomara un descanso, otras veces Akko la incitaría a una sesión de besos y caricias cuando no había nadie en los pasillos asegurándose de que nadie las viera.

"hnmm".-diana se sonrojó ante su recuerdo sintiéndose cálida y feliz, movió su cabeza haciéndole cosquillas a Akko con su nariz.

"Jejeje, ¿qué pasa?".- Akko le pregunto y después le dio un beso en la frente lo cual hizo que diana se sintiera aun más cálida, pero no le respondió y a cambio le dio un beso en la mejilla.

" _Parece que soy muy afortunada"._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** Lotte se encontraba acostada en su cama abrazando su almohada, los últimos días era lo único que hacia después de asistir a sus clases. El día anterior Akko y Sucy habían tratado de persuadirla para que saliera con ellas aunque sea un momento a la ciudad y se había reusado, incluso Akko había amenazado con secuestrar uno de sus tomos de NightFall con tal de que ella saliera pero la chica de anteojos ni siquiera las volteo a ver.

"Lotte, sabes que fue mi culpa ¿cierto?... lo que paso con la lacaya de diana (Barbara)".- le decía Sucy a su amiga.

"Si… lo sé".

"Entonces… ¿por qué sigues enfada?

"No estoy enfadada… es solo que no debió ser así"

"¿Cómo?"

"M-Mi primer beso…"

"Oh…"

"Y-Yo… Siempre pensé que sería una experiencia tierna y suave, que lo tendría con alguien que me declararía su amor románticamente…".- Lotte se puso roja hasta las orejas.-"si, pensé que sería algo así pero… lo que tuve fue un beso con una amiga".- Lotte no estaba segura si definirla como solo una amiga ya que los últimos días había tenido sentimientos románticos por ella pero eran unilaterales".-y fue algo brusco… y apasionado…".- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero eso no evito que Sucy la escuchara.

"jijiji, si, muuuuy apasionado creo que hasta vi que metió su lengua en tu boca.

"Suuuucy, no es gracioso… yo estaba… muy asustada".- volvió a abrazar su almohada.- "Barbara nunca había sido tan ruda conmigo, me tomo desprevenida"

"¿Ya olvidaste cuando se burlaban de nosotros?"

"P-Pero eso era antes de que nos hiciéramos amigas…después de eso ella siempre ha sido buena conmigo…".- defendía Lotte a su amiga.

"Si tanto la aprecias, pienso que no deberías tomarle tanta importancia a ese beso, parece que ella está preocupada por ti".- decía Sucy recordando que Barbara había tratado de hablar con Lotte toda la semana pero la chica de anteojos no había tenido el valor suficiente para verla siquiera a los ojos.

"Es posible…Creo que tengo que disculparme con ella y hablarlo"

"Bueno, eso ya es decisión tuya, yo por mi parte voy a sacar estas pociones de la habitación para que no sigan pasando tonterías".

"Si… por favor hazlo…"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Bueno aquí nos separamos".- decía Akko tristemente

"Si, nos vemos mañana… que pases una buena noche Akko".- diana le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

Akko se dirigió a su habitación sonriendo torpemente, cuando abrió la puerta ni siquiera noto que Sucy estaba saliendo con un montón de pociones en mano y tropezó con ella haciendo que una de las botellas volara y se vertiera sobre sí misma.

" _Demonios, otra vez no"._ Pensó para sí misma Sucy cuando vio a su compañera de cuarto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antes de entrar a su habitación diana recordó que no le había dicho a Akko la hora para su próxima sesión de estudios, así que fue a buscarla de nuevo a su dormitorio, ella sabía que podían ponerse de acuerdo al día siguiente pero pensó que era mejor no dejar las cosas que podía hacer hoy para después, no tenía nada que ver que quisiera estar más tiempo con Akko, bueno solo un poco…

Diana caminaba felizmente por el pasillo, pero su buen humor no duro mucho cuando poco antes de llegar a la habitación de su novia se encontró con algo que no esperaba para nada. En la entrada estaba Akko besando a Sucy en los labios para luego tratar de abrazarla.

"A-Akko…". La rubia solo podía sentir como algo se rompió dentro de ella sintiendo que perdía sus fuerzas.

La rubia salió de su trance cuando vio a Sucy apartar rápidamente a Akko y arrojarle un líquido de una botella blanca, lo que parecía una poción.

"Pff,pff… no hagas eso, es asqueroso".- decía Sucy exageradamente limpiando sus labios con la manga de su blusa.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué demonios te besé?".- también Akko estaba limpiándose la boca con el dobladillo de su blusa

"Tu torpeza hizo que te tirara encima una poción de amor".- le explico Sucy a su amiga pero se detuvo al notar la mirada asustada de Akko cuando vio a una espectadora inesperada.

"D-Diana". Akko se acerco lentamente a su novia.- "Hay una buena explicación para esto…".

"S-Si, creo que si…F-Fue una poción de amor…Tropezaste con ella…y eso te afecto… ¿C-Cierto?".- diana respondió aun en estado de shock.

"S-Si, pero ya estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… de verdad…" Akko se seguía acercando pero notó que diana se alejaba de ella poco a poco y después se fue rápidamente a su habitación. "¡Diana espera!"

Akko salió corriendo detrás de ella y antes de que la rubia pudiera cerrar con seguro la puerta de la habitación Akko entró, la abrazó fuertemente y así la llevo hasta su parte de la habitación y la obligo a sentarse en su cama. Diana trató de resistirse pero le fue inútil, no tenía suficiente fuerza en ese momento.

"Diana, ¿por qué tratas de huir?, necesitamos hablar…"

"No hay nada que hablar… yo entiendo que fue lo que paso…"

"Si, pero entonces ¿porque…te vez tan triste?"

"¿Eh?".- diana pensaba que había ocultado perfectamente sus sentimientos, así como siempre lo había hecho, así como le había enseñado su familia, pero parece ser que con Akko las cosas no siempre salían como ella quería y sus ojos dejaron escapar las lagrimas que tanto trato de retener.

Diana tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y la abrazó tratando también de ocultar su rostro

"¿Diana?".- Akko se acerco mas a ella y con su mano tomo la de diana sin tratar de destapar su rostro, para su alivio diana no la aparto.

"Diana, no llores… por favor…"

"P-Parece que me he vuelto algo dependiente".- decía diana tratando de calmarse pero sin descubrir su rostro

"¿Dependiente?"

"Sí, creo que es posible, dependiente y posesiva".

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque hasta hace poco me sentí muy afortunada de tenerte y yo debería conformarme con eso, pero cuando te vi con Sucy, aun sabiendo que todo fue por culpa de una poción, quería que te alejaras de ella".- en ese momento diana dejo de cubrir su rostro y miro a Akko sumamente preocupada. "Quería que solo fueras para mí y no besaras a nadie más".

Akko reflexiono lo que le dijo su novia y después tomo valor para hablar.

"Diana, eso es algo muy normal, es más me preocuparía si no pensaras así"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Sí!, si yo te viera besar a otra persona no podría soportarlo, incluso si fuera por una poción, pero no creo que sea por ser posesiva…".- Akko tomo el rostro de diana entre sus manos y la miró amablemente. "Creo que es porque me gustas demasiado".

Akko acerco sus rostros y la beso en los labios.- "Quiero que yo sea la única persona que es besada por ti, y tú la única que es besada por mí"

Diana se sonrojo ante el arrebato de sinceridad de su novia pero aun así no desvió su mirada.

"Gracias, Akko… por ser tan comprensiva…".- decía diana con los ojos ligeramente rojos

"No hay problema".- Akko sonrió pero luego su rostro se ilumino como si hubiera tenido una gran idea, se acerco a diana y la besó en el cuello succionando un poco dejando una marca en la piel de la rubia. "jejeje, toda esta conversación me hizo recordar que debo de marcar mi territorio".- decía Akko con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tú también puedes hacerme una".

Diana vacilo al principio ante la idea tan repentina pero por el calor del momento acepto la invitación de Akko y se acerco para succionar la piel del cuello de su amiga dejando una pequeña marca, pero en vez de alejarse de ella diana besó todo a lo largo del cuello de Akko y luego bajó dejando besos hasta el hombro.

"¡Ahh!".- Akko no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir los labios de diana, lo cual hizo que las dos se pusieron tan rojas como la faja del uniforme de Akko.

"Disculpen ustedes dos, antes de que continúen, quiero recordarles que Hannah y yo estamos en la habitación, lo estamos desde antes que ustedes entraran, solo que ustedes ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de saludar cuando entraron". Decía Barbara muy divertida aunque con un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad por interrumpirlas.

"L-Lo siento, yo… ya me iba, nos vemos mañana diana…adiós"

Diana se oculto en su habitación tratando de olvidar las caras divertidas de Hannah y Barbara.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de las estudiantes de luna nova tenían su mirada puesta en el quipo azul y rojo.

" _¿Cómo me dejé convencer…?".-_ se preguntaba diana así misma cuando las estudiantes que pasaban no dejaban de mirar la marca de beso que tenía en el cuello, pero aun así la peor parte se la había llevado Akko ya que la rubia había sido menos cuidadosa y su marca era mucho más visible. " _En la hora del almuerzo trataré de cubrir esto con magia… también la de Akko…"_. La rubia se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, este día sería muy largo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Esas Hannah y Barbara siempre tan inoportunas…XD**

 **Ahora me retrase en escribir el capitulo, la razón fue que me puse a leer el manga de Nanatzu no Taizai y no dejé de leer hasta que me puse al día, me gustó mucho la historia del pasado de Gother T.T**

 **Pero bueno este capítulo fue casi diakko completamente, el próximo será de nuestra otra pareja.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, se aprecian mucho por favor no dejen de hacerlo!**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
